


Jeremy Meets The Crew

by FahcLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gangs, Little fahc thing, Los Santos, Meeting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff hires a new kid and is worried the crew won't like him. Hopefully they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy Meets The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This was much longer than I had planned, hope you enjoy!!

Geoff had no idea what would happen when he hired Jeremy. Had no idea how he would act around any of the other crew members. Sure, he did consult them a bit, but a feeling in his gut knew this kid was a good hire.

Gavin was the first one Jeremy met, to no one's surprise. After all, Gavin has a very strict policy. If he doesn't like someone, then they were not going to be in the crew very long. Thankfully, the two seemed to get along very well. Jeremy seemed to be a soundboard for Gavin, hearing all of his crazy ideas that Michael would ignore, or Jack would scold for being too dangerous. Jeremy though, whether out of pure enjoyment or wanting to befriend Gavin, seemed to go along with his plans, no matter how dangerous or impossible they seemed. It unsettled Geoff how quickly Gavin took Jeremy under his wing, but he was too glad that they got along.

He met Michael next, and it was anticlimactic. Of course Jeremy was excited to meet him, but the two didn't really connect like Gavin and Jeremy did. They just seemed to enjoy the others company, either sitting together in silence, or Michael teaching Jeremy how to work an explosive. That was something Geoff noticed about Jeremy. He just seemed to soak up information like a child at take-your-kid-to-work-day. But Michael didn't seemed too fazed. He actually found it entertaining, and better than trying to teach Gavin, who would just end up exploding something without even realizing it. All in all, Geoff was more than pleased on how they acted.

After that he met Ryan. Geoff was worried about this one. Ryan usually has two impressions on people. Either they don't care, or they are terrified of him. By the way it was going, Geoff guessed Jeremy would be in the latter. But, surprisingly, they clicked immediately. Jeremy seemed to look up to Ryan as a role model or fatherly figure. And Ryan seemed pretty okay with it, taking the kid under his wing pretty fast. Geoff caught the two of them talking about small heists just the two of them, or saw them practicing with various weapons. Geoff was pleasantly surprised on how they turned out.

Then there was Jack. To no surprise, they got on great. Like Michael, they didn't connect very quickly, but Jack was always a motherly figure, so they both had a mutual trust. Geoff noticed one night they disappeared and called to find out they went flying together to look at the stars. It happily supposed him more than anything. He didn't know Jeremy could fly. If Gavin, Michael and Ryan were gone, the two of them would talk about various things, Geoff heard Jeremy ask how Jack met Geoff. When he walked over to add to the story, Jeremy was listening like a kid being told a bedtime story. Geoff was glad that Jeremy and Jack got along well.

Finally, Jeremy met Geoff. Sure, they interacted a bit when Geoff hired him, but once he joined the crew, they met for real. Geoff was the most nervous about this one. But, thankfully, Jeremy seemed to like him. They would sit back and drink together when neither of them can sleep. As he noticed before, Jeremy seemed to soak up information, and he wanted to know everything about running a gang. He even helped plan a few heists behind the scenes before preforming his major one. Luckily, the two seemed to share a mutual trust, even though Jeremy saw him more of a role model than Geoff did.

After the first month or so of Jeremy working with the crew, Geoff finally relaxed. It usually takes a month for the rest of the crew to decide whether or not the new member was worthy, and by what Geoff's seen, he's more than worthy.

Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid.


End file.
